


Ikebukuro After Dark

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, one shot compilation, plot in other things but not a lot, suspenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and oneshots being written in support of a fundraiser. Each chapter is a standalone work, and can be a mix of fluff, smut, and who knows what else.</p><p>I really didn't know what to name this, so please read that title with your best Barry White voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo has a surprise under his vest.

It’s almost stifling hot in the small bedroom, and sweat ran down Izaya’s spine in rivers. His clothes had long since been discarded, laying possibly destroyed on Shizuo’s lounge room floor. The ex bartender was still fully clothed, brushing away Izaya’s desperate fingers as they attempted to unbutton his vest.  
  


With a small laugh that sounded almost sadistic at this point, the blonde placed both palms on the informants chest and shoved him backward. Izaya bounced on the mattress which broke his fall, letting out a small yelp of surprise.

 

“Is Shizu-chan going to do a strip tease?” He asked a little more hopefully than he meant to, dilated pupils stuck on Shizuo’s sharp features.

 

“Shut up. You talk too much.” Shizuo snapped back, carefully unbuttoning his vest as his eyes trailed all over Izaya’s naked form. 

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Izaya was  _ beautiful.  _ His chest was heaving, showing the faintest glimpse of bone as it moved. There were beads of sweat littering his body, catching on the light in just such a way that he glistened like some sort of R-rated snowglobe.

 

Moving down further, he caught the small twitch of Izaya’s erection when he slipped off his vest and tossed it into the corner of the room.

 

“Shizu-chan wear suspenders under his vest?”

 

“So?” Shizuo barked back embarrassed, unclipping his bowtie before sending that toward the discarded vest. “I’ll take ‘em off, so stop complaining.”

 

“No. Leave them on.” Izaya replied, leg extending so that his foot could brush Shizuo’s hand as it reached toward the clip on his belt, and giving Shizuo a breathtaking view. “Unbutton your shirt.”

 

Shizuo gave him a quizzical look which soon morphed into one of pure lust when Izaya’s toes brushed against the bulge in his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly then untucked it, exposing the hard muscles of his abdomen. 

 

“Fuck, stop touching that and touch yourself, bastard.” The blonde growled, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He intended on getting  _ very  _ messy, and didn’t want stains he couldn’t hide. “Lube’s in the drawer by your head.”

 

Izaya smirked and dropped his leg before reaching an arm backward, arching his back deliciously as he fumbled with the drawer. He pulled out the small tube quickly and pumped some of the contents onto his fingers, keeping his eyes on Shizuo the entire time.

 

“Do monsters like watching?” He asked sweetly, bending his knees as he reached a hand between his legs. Shizuo didn’t reply, too focused on the finger running circles along Izaya’s well-used hole to think of a reply. 

 

He felt his breath catch in his throat as it pushed in, the sweet sounds that Izaya made all going to his head. Shizuo had tried to prep Izaya in the past, but he’d always been too eager and made the man cum far too quickly. 

 

That didn’t  _ seem  _ like a problem, but given that Izaya always wanted to rest afterward, Shizuo would be left with blue balls until his flea recovered. 

 

A second finger slipped inside and Shizuo bit his lip. He unfastened his belt and pulled it from the loops, then let it fall to the floor beside his feet. He wanted to keep it close, just in case.

 

A third finger and he unzipped his pants and moved forward, crawling between Izaya’s legs as his lips caught on the brunettes throat. Izaya arched, moaning obscenities that Shizuo couldn’t understand into the ether. The fingers pulled out of Izaya and latched onto Shizuo’s dick, pumping slowly as the remaining lube was used to coat it. 

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Shizuo grumbled, head hitting Izaya’s shoulder. “You ready?”

 

Izaya nodded, his hands moving to Shizuo’s waist where his nails dug into the skin and tried to drag the taller man closer. The blonde didn’t need to be told twice, hooking one of Izaya’s legs over his shoulder as he lined himself up. 

 

He pushed forward slowly, allowing his cock to run over the top of Izaya’s ass without actually pressing in until Izaya was swearing at him. With a throaty laugh, the one reserved only for times such as these, Shizuo acquiesced. He pushed the tip through the tight ring of muscle, almost losing himself in that warm, wet feeling. 

 

It took more willpower than he knew he had to stop himself from fucking into it wildly, instead managing to maintain a measured pace until he was fully sheathed. Both men caught their breaths then, each enjoying the feeling as Izaya squeezed himself around the intruding rod teasingly. 

 

“ _ Move. _ ”

 

Shizuo pulled out slowly until just the tip was remaining, then slammed back into Izaya  _ hard.  _ The motion itself wasn’t unexpected, but the sensation was one that no one would ever be able to get used to. The blonde kept at that pace, his strokes long and powerful, until Izaya was nothing more than a puddle of his former self beneath him.

 

The room was still far too hot, and Shizuo’s shirt was clinging to him in all the right places, the suspenders preventing it from falling from his shoulders. The cacophony of sounds from both the men and the wet slapping of flesh was going to Shizuo’s head, and his pace became more frenzied. 

 

He moved a hand between their bodies as he leaned backward, calloused fingers grasping Izaya’s almost purple cock tightly and giving it a few uncoordinated pumps. By the gasps and threats escaping Izaya’s throat he knew he was already abusing his prostate, and he wanted to make sure the older man had time to cum before he finished. 

 

Izaya’s fingers drug harshly against his waist, moving higher and higher until they reached Shizuo’s hair. The blonde’s thrusts became more violent and desperate as the strands were pulled, before slamming one last time into that warm hole he only wished he could call home. 

 

Izaya came shortly afterward, unable to endure how unbearably hot his ass had become. He pushed Shizuo off him and onto the bed as he fought to catch his breath, wanting to be prepared for their next battle. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Shizuo, as usual, recovered much more quickly. The ex-bartender pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet, finally unclipping his suspenders before shedding his shirt. 

 

“Suspenders, huh?”

 

“Shut up, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo only laughed, enjoying how spent Izaya looked. He turned, knowing that he’d already won the battle for the shower, and kicked off his pants. That was all the time Izaya needed, however, and the brunette shot off the bed and flew out the bedroom door. By the time Shizuo knew what had happened, the water was already running and all he could hear was laughter.

 

Not wanting to admit defeat, Shizuo creeped to the bathroom and opened the door. There was surely enough room for both of them, and if there wasn’t then he’d just have to think of something more fun to do in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! If you notice any typos, please feel free to point them out in the comments!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have yet as that really depends on what happens with this fundraiser, but hopefully there'll be a lot more stories added!
> 
> In case you're wondering (which you probably aren't), I'm writing these as a thanks for people who are raising awareness (by reblogging on Tumblr), or who are donating to a cause for a friend of mine. I don't want to get all preachy so I won't go too into it, but if you'd like more information then you can go to [**this page here**](https://www.youcaring.com/darline-stingley-511233). I made a post with what I'm offering [**here ******](http://itsnotloveifitsjust.tumblr.com/post/138208668059/time-to-do-a-proper-post-for-myself-about-this), and there's also a[ **link**](http://itsnotloveifitsjust.tumblr.com/post/138205119034/itsnotloveifitsjust-iguanart-hello-my-name-is) here for some artists who are doing stuff.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the fic! <3


	2. Toudaimoto Kurashi/Kida Masaomi (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toudaimoto Kurashi is a young artist being trained in the strict Yanagisawa household, often receiving injuries to his hands. One night, he sneaks out to see his boyfriend Kida, who has a surprise for him.
> 
> This drabble was written for toudaimoto-kun.tumblr.com and based on an rp they have with a Kida rper. This might be a little ooc, but it's very fluffy and cute regardless.

Kurashi stirred beneath the sheets, his back warm and mind content. He wasn’t quite awake yet, but for once his reality seemed better than his dreams. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Kida’s chest against the naked skin of his back, the motion becoming something of a silent lullaby. He would need to leave soon, before the birds began to sing and the light for the next day trickled through the drawn blinds, but for now he only wanted to memorise this moment. 

 

He’d managed to escape his household in the dead of night, not for the first time and surely not the last time, to meet his lover under the stars. It had been his idea to visit Kida, despite all of the risks, but he had been under the impression that it was only to steal a kiss.

 

Kida, on the other hand, had been feeling restless. There was very little he could do to soothe Kurashi, being too young to have a stable career that would support them both, and not persuasive enough to convince Kurashi to leave his studies (if you could call them that) in the past. He’d wanted to do something, anything, to help the object of his affections feel a little more loved, and had finally decided upon a plan of action. 

 

“Were you waiting for very long?” Kurashi asked, still slightly out of breath. He’d been forced to leave a little later than he would have liked and had run most of the distance to their meeting place.

 

Kida smiled and shook his head. He’d been too excited to wait until their meeting time, but he hadn’t considered the extra hour or so that he’d waited to be very long at all. “Do you have much time?”

 

“I think… a while.” It was hard to tell, but Kurashi was willing to push his luck. “Why? I don’t want to keep you out late, you must be tired.”

 

Kida smiled a little more brightly, “Are you saying you could keep me up all night?”

 

“Well, I  _ could  _ if you let me. I love spending time with you, Masaomi-kun!” Kurashi replied, missing the flirtatiousness of the previous question completely. 

 

Kida only laughed at his innocence before grabbing Kurashi’s abused hand gently to drag him off, responding to the prodigy’s questions with only a “You’ll see.”

 

It was a short walk, but Kida’s hand was clammy with nerves by the time they’d reached their destination. It was park, now deserted due to the time of night, and Kida stopped just outside of it. 

 

“I thought we could go on a date?” He asked more than said, scratching the back of his head nervously. It had been a good idea in his head, but now it was happening he wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t even  _ asked  _ if Kurashi wanted to go on a date, but now he was dragging him on one without permission?

 

Kurashi squeezed Kida’s hand without thinking, “I don’t… it’s the middle of the night.” 

 

“Yeah, but there’s no one around so it’ll just be us and I thought you’d like it because everything is really beautiful. You could use it as inspiration!”

 

“What’s beautiful?”

 

“Can I show you?”

 

Kurashi nodded again before he was gently pulled into the park. He kept his eyes on his feet, a habit he’d picked up in the Yanagisawa household. When they stopped, he was still lost in his thoughts, wondering what on Earth Kida was wanting to show him.

 

“What do you think?” Kida asked finally, making Kurashi lift his gaze.

 

His jaw dropped slightly, a small sound of appreciation slipping past his lips. They were surrounded by Cherry Blossoms, the light from the city illuminating their petals just enough to make them look magical. 

 

“Beautiful...”

 

“I knew you’d like it!” Kida boasted happily, nervousness running dry at Kurashi’s reaction. “We come here during the day so, I thought… it’s like a date!”

 

Kurashi pulled his eyes away from the scene and toward his boyfriend, eyes wide and lips parted. “Thank you, Masaomi-kun.”

 

The darkness hid the touch of pink on both their faces as Kida leaned in, capturing Kurashi’s lips in a soft and innocent kiss. They stayed there for another hour or so before Kurashi’s asked to sleep with Kida. Kida almost fell over at the suggestion, much to Kurashi’s confusion, until he realised that the brunette suggestion was in the literal sense. 

 

They made their way back to Kida’s small apartment, stipping down to their underclothes before climbing into bed. The faux-blonde had wrapped his arms around Kurashi and nuzzled into his shoulder from behind as they fell asleep, both wishing they could stay like that forever…

 

“Are you awake?” Kida asked, his voice thick with sleep. They’d only managed two hours of slumber before they’d awoken, and neither wanted it to end.

 

“Mmm...” Kurashi replied, snuggling backward into the embrace.

 

“Do you have to go?”

 

“I can stay a little longer...”

 

“Good.” Came the reply, followed by a series of butterfly kisses along the nape of Kurashi’s neck. “A little longer.”

 

“A little longer...”


	3. Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya decide to buy a pet.

The staff at the animal shelter were used to seeing untamed animals, often being bitten by those which were confused, or scratched when they tried to aid them. One would think that, given this experience, they would be prepared for almost anything. Unfortunately, there were still things in this world that scared them.

“WHAT DO YOU EVEN NEED AN OWL FOR, HUH? ARE YOU A FUCKING ELF?” Shizuo roared, sending all the surrounding animals into silence. Realising that he must have frightened them, he took a step back from his boyfriend to apologise to the dog beside him.

“Why would an elf have an owl, Shizu-chan? It would be bigger than he was.” Izaya laughed, the vein in his temple throbbing with outrage. “It’s practical. You can train them to carry messages.”

“Tch!” Shizuo huffed, giving the dog beside him a soft pat on the head before he started looking at the other animals. “That’s seagulls, Flea! Not owls!”

Izaya ignored the ridiculous statement, choosing to look around the area himself instead. He’d been told they didn’t have any owls here, and though he really wasn’t looking for a replacement, it couldn’t hurt to look.

He was in the middle of a staring contest with what looked to be an annoyed parrot when Shizuo finally said something. “Oi, ‘Zaya, come look at this. Does this remind you of something?”

Izaya waited for the parrot to blink, smirking before skipping over to Shizuo victoriously. His smile dropped when he saw what the blond was looking at, an expression of disgust taking its place when he noticed just how Shizuo was looking at it.

“It looks… familiar, don’t it?” Shizuo said quietly, gesturing toward the rat in front of him. “Sorta cute, yeah? In an ugly way.”

“We’re not getting a rat.”

“Huh? But look at it!” Shizuo insisted, “Sure it looks kinda shitty, like it’s looking down on me or somethin’, but have you ever seen colouring like that? It’s like it’s wearing a coa-”

Seeing exactly where Shizuo was going with that statement and not wanting him to realise that the rat might have borne a small, insignificant resemblance to himself if you squinted, Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s sleeve. “Shizu-chan… Can we look at something else?”

Shizuo was immediately thrown by just cute and soft Izaya’s voice was, and instantly became suspicious. “What?!”

“What ‘what’?”

“What’d you do?”

Izaya took a step backward and raised his hands in surrender, “I didn’t do anything!”

Shizuo’s eyes trailed over Izaya’s body, as if he were searching for a bomb, but came up empty. He let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, closing his eyes with a sigh as he pinched his brow. “Then just pick something that can’t fly.”

“But Shizu-cha-”

“Nothing that flies!” Shizuo repeated, really not wanting to have to deal with two things he couldn’t catch in his home. “Just pick a cat or something.”

“A cat? How cliché!” Izaya laughed, twirling around like a child. “In fact, everything here is cliché! Why don’t you let me call someone and we’ll arrange to buy something exotic!”

Shizuo’s head snapped toward Izaya at the word, eyes narrowing and teeth barred. “Nothing erotic! Fucking pervert pest! Why the fuck are you going to other guys for erotic pets, huh?”

He advanced on Izaya, eyes wild as his hands clenched into fists. Izaya frowned as he moved backward, not understanding why he would be forced to explain the difference between ‘erotic’ and ‘exotic,’ when he felt his foot catch on something. He tumbled backward, landing on a series of cheap cages which broke open upon impact, setting off a chain reaction.

Birds, cats, dogs, and god knows what else, all scared by the loud sounds and murderous atmosphere, took the opportunity to leave. The two men stood (and sat) quietly as the squawking and barking slowly lessened, and the stampede subsided. By the time it was over, only a small cat remained, sitting happily on Izaya’s knee.

“Wha- What did you do?!” A panicked employee yelled, coming in to find the room empty.

Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, only to be met with a demand to leave. Shizuo apologised quietly as they left, insisting on paying for the cat that seemed to want to stay with them, then lowered his head in shame for the rest of the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! If you notice any typos, please feel free to point them out in the comments!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have yet as that really depends on what happens with this fundraiser, but hopefully there'll be a lot more stories added!
> 
> In case you're wondering (which you probably aren't), I'm writing these as a thanks for people who are raising awareness (by reblogging on Tumblr), or who are donating to a cause for a friend of mine. I don't want to get all preachy so I won't go too into it, but if you'd like more information then you can go to [**this page here**](https://www.youcaring.com/darline-stingley-511233). I made a post with what I'm offering [**here ******](http://itsnotloveifitsjust.tumblr.com/post/138208668059/time-to-do-a-proper-post-for-myself-about-this), and there's also a[ **link**](http://itsnotloveifitsjust.tumblr.com/post/138205119034/itsnotloveifitsjust-iguanart-hello-my-name-is) here for some artists who are doing stuff.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the fic! <3


End file.
